fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coma Berenices
Coma Berenices, "The Diadem" ('' こま べれにせす Koma Berenisisu'') is a Crystal Key Celestial Spirit owned by Ahatake Kurosaki. Appearance Coma has an appearance of a young girl, with fair skin and is of short stature. She has messy dull-blonde hair, which flares out on every side and has piercing red eyes which have a look of laziness in them. Commonly wearing an unusual attire consisting of a black top and skirt, which are rather revealing, pink scarf, detached sleeves and a witch like hat. Along with this, she wears black boots and an unusual light pink ribbon around her waist. Personality Coma has an odd personality. At first glance, she acts rude and informal towards everyone, Ahatake included. She is constantly cold, always looking down upon all that she meets. However, when treated with kindness, she can become kind and sweet at the drop of a hat. "Ahatake refers to her as a "cactus"." Coma tends to switch from "cranky" to "sweet" in reaction to the actions of select people or adverse scenarios; the "sweet" side usually only comes out when someone has acted in a way to trigger it- making it rather difficult for people to tolerate her. Coma always has a air of grumpy pessimism about her, and all in all, Coma conceals a sweet side with a cranky exterior Magic and Abilities Archive ' (古文書 Ākaibu''): Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. '''Attraction Magic (魅力野魔法 Miryoku no Mahō): This magic causes people of both genders to become infatuated with the user. It is also able to influence the target's mental condition somewhat. Ahatake is strangely immune to it's effects, though it does make more willing to do things for Coma. This is common to those particularly in love with someone. The Charm Magic was derived from witnessing this magic, but it is weaker in certain areas. *'Love Kiss 1' (愛着接吻一 Aichaku Seppun Ichi): A simple and basic technique in which Coma blows the target a kiss that leaves a trail of hearts. Should these hearts connect, the target will immediately become infatuated and be unable to attack the user. *'Love Burst'(愛着劈'' Aichaku Heki''): Allows the user to create a flurry of hearts that surround her in a full sphere, creating a sort of defence. While being sturdy, it has the additional effect of causing anyone who comes into contact to become infatuated. *'Love Marionette' (愛着絡繰り人形'' Aichaku Karakuriningyou''): A spell that allows Coma to control any individual who is infatuated with her like a puppet. This technique is weak and flimsy however, easily broken due to the method of control. *'Love Kiss 2' (愛着接吻二つ'' Aichaku Seppun Ni''): A variation of Love Kiss 1, this technique is a French kiss that produces a similar effect to Love Kiss 1, but also puts the user in a state where they temporarily surrender their magic, allowing it to be used by Coma. Those who are immune to the basic infatuation part of this ability are not immune to the magic theft ability. Their magic returns after a half hour. *'Love Stamp' (愛着印'' Aichaku In''): Similar in activation to the Love Kiss 1, but it manifests a more solid heart. It can be blown towards the opponent, and is able to be controlled should they try to the dodge it. The moment it makes contact with the forehead of the opponent, they fall into a trance, and are able to be controlled by Coma mentally. *'Love Lick' (愛着嘗め'' Aichaku Name''): A healing spell used by Coma, she licks the location of wound and her saliva will heal it. It can remove poisons as well. Like other spells, it causes infatuation, though it lasts only a short time. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Coma is immortal and cannot be killed unless forced to stay in the human world somehow. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters